Green Lantern destroys Star Fox
by s82161
Summary: When Coast City is destroyed, Green Lantern goes insane and he destroys all of the Green Lantern Corps. Star Fox catches wind of this and attempts to defeat Green Lantern. Green Lantern is too powerful. Will Star Fox be able to defeat Green Lantern before he destroys the Lylat system? Takes place during Emerald Twilight.
1. Star Fox finds out about Green Lantern

It was just a normal day for Star Fox aboard the Great Fox. Fox McCloud was having fun, and he was joking around with his crew-mates. It's been 5 months since the defeat of Andross. Suddenly, a hologram of General Pepper appeared in front of the Star Fox team. "Team." General Pepper said. "This is a intergalactic emergency. Someone by the name of Green Lantern has gone insane and is threatening to destroy the Lylat system. I need you guys to stop him." "Where is Green Lantern?" Falco asked. "Green Lantern is near the planet Papetoon. I need Falco and Slippy to go after him." General Pepper said. "This is what Green Lantern looks like:" the screen flashes and the cover of Green Lantern #49 appears on screen. "The rest of you, protect the Great Fox." General Pepper said. The hologram vanished. "Okay team. Let's go defeat Green Lantern!" Fox said.

Green Lantern P.O.V.

Yes! I have destroyed the entire Green Lantern Corps! Nothing can stop me now! Suddenly, I see 2 creatures in fighter jets:a blue bird and a green frog. "My name is Falco. My friend over there is named Slippy." the blue bird said. "We order you to stop what you are doing and surrender." "Under who's orders." I said. "General Pepper." the blue bird named Falco said. I laughed manically and said "That will never happen. I will destroy you." With that, I aimed my multiple rings at the jet and the first jet was obliterated. The second jet went into hyper speed and sped away. I decided to destroy General Pepper.

Slippy was terrified. Luckily, Falco managed to escaped his jet and got into Slippy's jet before his jet was obliterated. They headed back towards the Great Fox. Once on the Great Fox, Falco and Slippy explained to Fox what happened to them when they tried to defeat Green Lantern. "Sounds like this Green Lantern guy is very powerful." Fox said. "Yeah." Slippy said. "He destroyed Falco's Arwing. Luckily, he managed to get into my ship before his ship was obliterated." "How are we going to defeat Green Lantern?" Peppy asked. All of a sudden, a hologram of General Pepper appeared. "Team." General Pepper said. "I've just found out through a comic book a 12 year old named Billy Batson gave me, that Green Lantern's weakness is the color yellow. Yellow is the color of fear." Suddenly, the transmission was interrupted by Green Lantern. "HOW DARE YOU TELL YOUR TEAM ABOUT MY WEAKNESS!" Green Lantern yelled in a booming voice. "THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" The hologram vanished. "Come on team, let's spray paint our Arwings yellow. That way we'll be able to weaken Green Lantern and it'll be easier for us to defeat him." Fox said to his team. Star Fox got to work on spray painting their Arwings yellow.


	2. Star Fox spray paints their Arwings

Green Lantern looked at what was once Coast City. Mongul and Cyborg Superman used a series of bombs to destroy Coast City. They then built a very large fortress on top of the ruins of Coast City. Then Superman came back from the dead and teamed up with Superboy and the Eradicator to destroy Engine City and defeated Cyborg Superman and Mongul. Now, Coast City was nothing but a huge crater. As Hal is remembering his past, including the time he met the dying alien Abin Sur, who before dying bequeathed his ring to Hal, is thinking that his power ring has enough power to recreate Coast City in his image and does so. The ring's power dies out and the construct of Coast City fades away and Hal is back in the crater. Then, an image of one of the Guardians of the Universe appears and tells him that by creating a construct of Coast City, he has violated one of the most sacred laws of the Green Lantern Corps, to never use the ring for personal gain. Hal Jordan gets super pissed off about this and decides to go on a rampage to destroy the Green Lantern Corps.

* * *

Star Fox have just got done spray painting their Arwings yellow. They just discovered that yellow is Green Lantern's weakness. "Well done team. Now let's go defeat Green Lantern." Fox said. "Wait!" Slippy said. "Green Lantern had multiple rings on both of his hands. What if he's too powerful for us to defeat." "Don't worry, we have spray painted our Arwings yellow and yellow is Green Lantern's weakness." Fox said. "We've defeated Andross many times. I'm pretty sure that Green Lantern will be no different." "Fox." Peppy said. "Yes." Fox said. "Why did Green Lantern go insane?" Peppy asked. "I don't know. We'll find out. Now let's defeat Green Lantern!" Fox said to his teammates. So the Star Fox team got into their Arwings and set off to defeat Green Lantern.

 **Little does Star Fox know that Green Lantern will become Parallax! I'm 15 years old. Bye.**


	3. Green Lantern beats up Krystal

Green Lantern P.O.V.

I see in the distance a ship that looks similar to the Justice League Watchtower. I fly up to it and I see a blue vixen standing beside a robot. I say "Who are you." The vixen noticed me and said "Who are you?" I say "I'm Green Lantern." "I'm Krystal." The blue vixen said. "My team are after you." "WHAT! I THOUGHT I DESTROYED THEM!" I yell very loud. "They'll never defeat me. I'm too powerful." "Let's just see about that." Krystal said. I got very angry at that statement and I grabbed Krystal by the neck and I started to punch her 60 times. She didn't stand a chance against me. After I got done beating Krystal up, I said "Are you going to tell any one that I beat you up?" Krystal weakly nodded her head no. "Good." I said. "If I find out that you told anybody, I will obliterate you. understand?" By now, Krystal was crying. She said "Yes." I dropped Krystal and exited the ship. Krystal passed out.

4 hours later, when Star Fox returned to the Great Fox, they found Krystal barely alive. Fox rushed over to Krystal and said "What happened to you?" Krystal said "I was beaten up by Green Lantern. He said you guys wouldn't be able to defeat him. Green Lantern got very angry and he hit me 60 times." "That son of a bitch!" Fox said. "Don't worry, we will defeat Green Lantern. I can't believe he did this to you." "Where is Green Lantern?" Peppy asked. "I don't know." Krystal said. "I'm gonna take you to a hospital in Corneria." Fox said. "Okay." Krystal said. Fox carried Krystal bridal style over to his Arwing and he set off for Corneria.

* * *

 **Next chapter, Green Lantern becomes Parallax. Green Lantern, or should I say Parallax, ends up defeating Star Fox. That will be the next chapter. Bye.**


	4. Green Lantern kills General Pepper

At the Justice League Watchtower, Superman looks over at the Monitor Womb. _Where is Green Lantern,_ Superman thought. Billy Batson, a 12 year kid who can change into a super hero by saying "Shazam!" enters the Monitor Womb. "Green Lantern has gone insane! Coast City is nothing but a crater. Green Lantern has destroyed the entire Green Lantern Corps!" Billy says to the Justice League. All members of the Justice League turn to face Billy. "Why is Green Lantern insane?" Superman asked. "I don't know." Billy said. "We have to stop Green Lantern before he turns into Parallax!" "When did this happen?" Wonder Woman asked. "I don't exactly know." Billy said. Suddenly, 4 fighter jets enter the Watchtower. They stop and in land in front of the Justice League. 4 animals step out the jets. The animals are: a blue bird, a grey bunny, a green frog, and a orange fox. They were all male. "My name is Fox McCloud. This is Star Fox." Fox said. The Justice League said "WHAT THE HELL!" in unison. "How did you find our Watchtower?" Superman asked. "It's kind of a long story." Falco said.

Green Lantern P.O.V.

I've located General Pepper's HQ. (I don't know the exact location since I never actually played the Star Fox games.) The place is heavily guarded. I see General Pepper in his office. He's a brown hound dog dressed up in a red military jacket. I fly up to him. "General Pepper!" I yell out loud. "Green Lantern. It's not a pleasure to meet you." General Pepper said. "Why did you go insane?" "Because my city was destroyed." I said. "Destroyed by whom?" General Pepper asked. "Cyborg Superman and Mongul. Cyborg Superman was a scientist named Hank Henshaw. Hank Henshaw was an astronaut at NASA until a solar flare hit his space shuttle during an experiment in space, damaging the ship and the crew. Henshaw and the crew found that their bodies had begun to mutate and, after returning to Earth, Henshaw's entire crew (including his wife) eventually committed suicide. Mongul is the ruler of Warworld, a space empire where Mongul entertains the citizens with gladiatorial games. Mongul captures Superman for use in the games, but Superman joined forces with an alien warrior called Draaga and makes Mongul flee. Mongul is then persuaded via torture to serve the Cyborg Superman to gain vengeance on destroying my city. That caused me to go insane." I said. "Wow." General Pepper said. "I'm gonna destroy your military. They're corrupt." I yell. "Over my dead body!" General Pepper said. "Okay." I said. I aim my multiple rings at General Pepper and obliterated him. I then went to the military base. I obliterated General Pepper's military base. "I AM PARALLAX!" I yell very loud.

* * *

 **Green Lantern has officially become Parallax! Next chapter, Star Fox and the Justice League team up to defeat Green Lantern/Parallax. Bye.**


	5. Star Fox meets the Justice League

The Justice League was in shock. Right in front of them were 4 anthropomorphic animals. Billy said "Wait a minute. I recognize you guys. You're from the video game Star Fox." "Huh." the Star Fox team said in confusion. Billy Batson showed the Nintendo 64 cartridge of Star Fox 64 to Star Fox. All members of the Justice League and Star Fox had mouths open in shock. Billy then made the Nintendo 64 appear out of nowhere. He hooked up the Nintendo 64 up to the main computer and started to play Star Fox 64. Star Fox couldn't believe it. What they saw was a reenactment of their previous adventure. Billy turned off the Nintendo 64. "You mean to tell me that these guys standing right in front of us are video game characters." Batman said to Billy. "Yes." Billy said. "Unbelievable." said Batman. "We need your guy's help to defeat Green Lantern." Fox said. "We heard that Green Lantern is insane." Superman said. "How did you guys know that." Slippy said. "Billy told us about it shortly before you guys came." Wonder Woman said. "How did you guys find our Watchtower?" Superman asked. "Well, shortly after Green Lantern beat up our friend Krystal, and after Fox took her to the hospital we got a transmission from General Pepper." Falco said. The scene then flashes back to the end of chapter 3.

* * *

 _A hologram of General Pepper appeared and said "Team. I just found out about the Justice League. They're a team of superheroes. Their HQ is a watchtower." "Where is the watchtower?" Peppy said. "The Justice League watchtower is located in a galaxy called the Milky Way in the Solar System." General Pepper said. "Thanks." Falco said. "I'll let Fox know." The hologram of General Pepper disappeared. "Fox." Falco said on his communicator. "Yes, Falco." Fox's voice said. "General Pepper has just informed us of a group known as the Justice League. They're a team of superheroes who know about Green Lantern. Their HQ is located in a galaxy called the Milky Way in a system called the Solar System. Meet me here." Falco said. "I'm on my way." Fox said into his communicator. The communicator shut off. 39 minutes later, Fox arrived in his Arwing. He landed the Arwing in front of Star Fox. Fox got off his Arwing and said "I've located the Justice League Watchtower." "Alright, Let's go meet the Justice League." Falco said. Star Fox got into their Arwings and sett off towards the Justice League Watchtower._

* * *

"That's how we found your watchtower." Peppy said. "That's a pretty interesting story." Aquaman said. "Are you guys the Justice League?" Fox asked. "Yes." the Justice League said in unison. Superman introduced Star Fox to the Justice League. Suddenly, Parallax appeared out of nowhere. Parallax used be Green Lantern A.K.A. Hal Jordan. He's not Green Lantern anymore. "I AM PARALLAX!" Parallax said out loud. "Hal, stop this. This isn't you." Superman said. "HAL JORDAN IS DEAD!" Parallax said viciously. "We need to stop him." Fox said. "Wait." Billy said. "Only 2 out of the 7 members of the Justice League can breathe in outer space: Martian Manhunter and Superman."Superman and Martian Manhunter will go with Star Fox to defeat Parallax. The rest of the league will stay here." "Ok." Superman said. Superman and Martian Manhunter, along with Star Fox, set out to defeat Parallax.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Star Fox, Superman, and Martian Manhunter vs. Parallax. Bye.**


	6. The battle of epic proportions

Superman, Martian Manhunter and Star Fox in their Arwings, look for Green Lantern/Parallax. Green Lantern used to be a superhero who was part of the Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic police force sworn to protecting the universe. Hal Jordan was the Green Lantern Corps's first human member. Hal Jordan was Green Lantern for many years. When Hal found out that his city: Coast City, was destroyed, he went insane. The evil entity Parallax ended up in Hal Jordan's Green Lantern ring battery. Now, Green Lantern was gone. The Green Lantern Corps has been destroyed. Green Lantern became Parallax. Superman saw Green Lantern on the planet Corneria. "Green Lantern is on the planet Corneria." Superman said. "That's my home planet!" Fox said. "We have to stop Green Lantern." Falco said. So, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Star Fox go to the planet Corneria to stop Green Lantern.

Green Lantern P.O.V.

I wanted to see Krystal. I wanted to know if she told anybody that I beat her. I found that out that she was in a hospital. I found the hospital, and I fly up to it. I saw Krystal lying in a hospital room. I entered her room via the window. Krystal woke up and when she noticed me, she screamed. I covered her mouth with my hand. "Did you tell anyone that I hit you?" I asked Krystal. Krystal nodded her head no. "Good." I said. "Keep your hands off Krystal." a voice said from behind me. I turn around and I saw a fox, a hare, the bird I saw earlier, along with a green frog. "Who are you guys?" I asked. "My name is Fox. This is Star Fox." The fox named Fox said. I recognized the blue bird as the person who tried to stop me earlier. "Aren't you that bird that tried to stop me earlier. I believe your name was Falco." I asked. "That's right." Falco said. "We're here to stop you, Green Lantern." "How are you still alive? I thought I obliterated you." I said to Falco. "I escaped before you obliterated my jet. I went into Slippy's jet." Falco said. "You won't be able to to escape me this time." I said. All of a sudden, Superman appeared along side Martian Manhunter. "You're coming with me, Green Lantern." Superman said. "No. I refuse." I said. "Really." I said sarcastically. "Yes. Your rampage ends here." Superman said. "I'm not giving up without a fight." I said. "Alright. Bring it on." Fox said. Superman pushed me through the window and punched me in the chest. I fired my multiple rings at Superman. Superman dodged my green rays. A yellow fighter jet snuck up behind me. I tried to fire my rings at the jet, but then I remember that the color yellow is my weakness. I groan out in pain. The fighter jet fires lasers at me. I got hit with the lasers. Fox then decided to beat me up. I fired my rings at Fox and he was hit with powerful energy. I then used my rings to create a powerful shock wave that affected everybody except Falco and Superman. I began to pass out from exhaustion. Last thing I remember seeing is Superman removing all my rings except one. Everything went black.

* * *

After the fight, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Falco ended up defeating Green Lantern. The rest of Star Fox wasn't so lucky. All the members, except for Falco and Krystal, ended up in a coma that lasted 40 months. Superman removed Parallax from the Green Lantern battery and destroyed it to prevent Green Lantern from going insane again. Green Lantern ended up in a prison on Oa. Green Lantern was sentenced to life for what he did to the Green Lantern Corps.

* * *

 **The end!**


End file.
